


Chinks in her Armor

by Redrose1063



Category: romance fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrose1063/pseuds/Redrose1063
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!  Until her hand touched his rock hard abs that she could feel through his soaked shirt.  Her hands started to shake as she realized her other hand was on a very big muscular arm.  She totally forgot what she was doing, and her eyes started drifting upward until she reached his face.  On all of her trips to Rome and Italy she had seen statues of Greek gods.  But what her eyes were dwelling on could not compare to this.  He's wavy, short dark brown hair went very nice with his sultry dark brown eyes.  His dark skin looked like he had just got a very good tan beads of perspiration started to form on her brow as her heart began to race as his perfect lips started to form a gorgeous smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chinks in her Armor

Chapter One  
The aroma of fresh brewed coffee filled the room, and woke up Barbra senses. Even the sense she wished that had stayed dormant the sense of pain. So when she tried to move she found out the slightest movement was pure hell. Every muscle in her body screamed out and she wanted to know where she was at. So she opened her eyes to find out and that was her second mistake.  
Her blinds were open, and the light was so bright it was like she had fallen through the gates of hell. So she quickly closed them back, but not before she could see that she was in her bedroom. The remote for the blinds she always kept in her night stand. How was she going to find it without opening her eyes or moving? She could not think of any other way. So she forced herself to sit up, and reached over and opened the drawer. She fumbled around in it, with slightly opened eyes were she could see. Finally she found it, and pressed the button to close the blinds.  
When the blinds were closed, she could open her eyes, and the next thing she thought was aspirin – aspirin. But that meant she had to make it to her bathroom. She slowly stood up so it would not hurt so bad. She took one step at a time and finally made it to the bathroom counter. She moved the bottles around, and found one that said aspirin; she hoped. Barb opened her mouth, and turned it up. She felt a couple hit her tongue. At least she hoped it was a couple; but she was not going to waste time counting them. There was a glass sitting near the faucet. So she filled it up with water and gulped it down.  
Barb knew she would not be able to move very far. Her large river stone shower was a few steps from her. A hot shower might help her aching muscles. So she took baby steps toward the shower. With every step she felt more like a ninety-year-old woman instead of the twenty eight-year-old that she was. It had to wait a few minutes for the water to get hot enough. As she was waiting she took off her clothes. She wanted to just scream as she took them off it hurts so bad. As she stepped into the hot water it was like tiny little hands massaging her muscles.  
As the water was easing her pain she could hear Kat in the living room. Kat is a blonde hair, and blue eyed woman and they have been best friends since they were in kindergarten. She was there for her when her parents died in a car accident when she was ten. If she had not been there she don’t know how she would've made it. Kat's parents had taken her in as a daughter that gave her some resemblance that she still had a life.  
Her parents had left her the family home, she had grew up in, and enough money to pay for all of her college expenses. So now she owns about fifteen companies and she is a millionaire.  
All of a sudden her bathroom door came open, and Kat stuck her head in. She said very kiddingly" Are you back to being Barb this morning?"  
Barbara looked at her with a totally confused "Kat I do not remember anything from last night after the club on 21st St. You are going to have to fill me in on everything."  
"Really! That might take all day” She stated with a slight giggle.  
“Well go get us some coffee, and we will talk about it.” Barb said matter-of-factly.  
While Kat walked swiftly to get the coffee Barb made herself get out of the shower and to her that was a tragedy. If she had her way, she would stay in till she turned into a prune. But she knew Kat would not be gone long. So she grudgingly got out, and wrapped her dripping wet black hair into a towel. Barb’s robe was hanging a hook on the back of the door. As she reached for it she realized she could move a lot better, and the pain was more tolerable. She slipped into her pink silk robe and it fell over half dried body. Barb stands about 5 foot eight with shoulder length black hair, but she is not as well-endowed as Kat but there's no way she is built like a boy. She and Kat both have blue eyes, but Barb is a darker blue. She walked though her bedroom she was headed for the balcony to see what the weather looked like since her headache was gone.  
Her hand went to the handle of the sliding glass door and she slid it open. She took a step out and the air felt a little nippy for the first week in February. But it smelled so crisp and clean like after a rain. The sky is a little gray she noticed as she looked over the New York skyline. Her condo was the penthouse, so the balcony was not so noisy.  
She pulled out a chair and was starting to sit down when Kat came prancing out. She was carrying a tray with two cups on it and the way she was walking it was making them clang together. Kat spoke up "Why are we out here it's kinda of cold?" As she was setting the tray on the table you could tell most of the coffee was on the tray not in the cups.  
Barb said sternly "Oh, quit complaining just tell me what we did?" Barb could not understand why she could not remember she only drank tea. Unless someone put something in her tea and that thought scared her. Kat sat down, and propped one of her legs up, and put one of her arms around it, and was casualy sipping her coffee. Barb sat there for a few minutes glaring at her waiting on her to start. She was not going to wait any longer so she yelled “Kat! Are you going to tell me or not?" 

When Barb yelled Kat jumped and almost spilled the coffee all over her "Will you calm down and drink your coffee and I will tell you it's not like we did anything bad. You look like we murdered someone and the cops are going to burst in at any minute with guns drawn and put handcuffs on us and…. Kat voice trailed off. She stopped talking and her eyes become glazed over.  
“Kat -- Kat what is wrong with you?”  
Kat shrugged her shoulders and cleared her throat, “Oh! Sorry I was the just thinking about them handcuffing and frisking us” Kat started staring off into oblivion again. 

“Kat stop that and start telling me what when on again.” Kat look at Barb “Sorry that just sounded like fun, just calm down and drink your coffee.”  
Barb sits forward and snatched her cup and turned it up. As soon as it touched her mouth she knew that was a bad mistake. The coffee was in her mouth was hot and it was burning so she just gulped it down. Her mouth was burning so bad she had her mouth open and her hand in front of her face waving trying to cool it down. Kat was watching what she was doing and almost fell out of her chair laughing.  
Barb said angrily "What are you laughing about that was not funny it hurt?”  
“If you will calm down, I will tell you. She could tell Barb would not take any more so threw up her hands and said I give up.” So she proceeded to tell her. Kat told her she drank two teas there.  
“Wait! Did someone put something in my tea, it don't make you drunk?”  
Kat lightly laughed “The tea you was drinking it has seven different liquors in it.”  
Barb's eyes opened wide “What are you talking about?”  
“God! Barb you were in a club and you asked for a long island tea, what did you think it was plain tea?”  
“Yes I just thought it was a special tea made in Long Island.”  
Kat started to laugh again but the look on Barb’s face made her fill sorry for her. So she just said “Do you want to hear the rest or not?”  
“Yes, of course” as she laid her head on the table and covered it with her arms.  
“Okay, stop interrupting me.” Kat started where she left off. She told her that they went to a couple more clubs and she had a couple more teas and she was standing very close to Tyler and batting her eyes and trying to pinch his butt. Then you wobbled over to us and wanted to get up on the bar and dance like some show you had seen. And before I could turn around and answer you was already up on the bar. Kat gave Barb a funny look and said “How the hell did you do that?  
Barb lifted her head up quickly with a confused look on her face she knew her remembrance from last night was nothing. So she just dropped her head back down and sighed. Oh, Barb, you are going to get gray hair worrying like that! We did nothing wrong, so I will finish if you don't mind, and she gently put her hand under Barb's head and tried to lift it. Barb popped up and stuck her tongue out. That is so childish but anyhow, I was not going to leave you up there by yourself besides, it looked like fun.” Kat told her they were not up there, but a few minutes when two very well-dressed Latin guys joined them. "Girl! I did not know you could dance like that you were all over that guy. I mean, you were dirty dancing and in most states, it is probably illegal, what you two were doing. We could've at least got laid but you started stripping.”  
Barb pushed her chair out and stood straight up her cheeks was flushed and she had her eyes wide open and through gritted teeth she said “You are lying.”  
“I am not; and your guy, kept trying to pull your dress down” and she could not help but to start laughing.  
Barb flipped her hair and huffed as she turned “I am not listening to anymore of this” as she stomped off to her bedroom.  
Kat called out “Oh come on, Barb, you are acting so silly we just had fun.”  
Barb noticed when she entered her bedroom her bed was already made, not a wrinkle in it, and her black suit was perfectly laid out on the bed with a crisp light blue blouse to go with it. She dropped her robe and started getting dressed when Kat came walking in with the cups clattering on the tray. “Are we still at least going to the Mardi gras?  
”Barb was pulling up her very tailored skirt “Of course, why would we not?”  
Kat glanced back with her mouth curled up in a smile “Because the way you were acting I thought we might have to become hermits or something.”  
The thought of that made Barbara laugh." Yeah, right! She sit down on the bed and was putting on her nylon stockings and her shiny black patent leather heels. Barbara was thinking maybe the rest of her day would be better; at least she was almost pain-free.  
Her made Tina come to the door and told her Gina was there. Gina was the lady that had been doing her hair and makeup for the last four years. Getting her hair done was just what she needed it relaxed her so much she almost dozed off until Kat came scampering in and wanted her hair done too. Gina had just finished with Barbara so she stood up and straighten her skirt. She took a quick glance in the mirror and told Gina she had worked a miracle that her hair and makeup was perfect! Kat reached over and picked up Barbara's jacket and threw it at her. Barbara caught it right before it hit the floor "What did you do that for?” with a quizzed look on her face.  
"Where you would stop primping and go to that stupid old board meeting."  
That raised Barbara's brow and made her look at her Rolex. She quickly slid her jacket on and wrapped her silk scarf around her neck.” Well, I will see you around one thirty Kat have fun.” Barb picked up her briefcase and clutch and was headed for the front door.  
When Kat yelled out "Can we invite Jim and Judy?"  
"No way! and you know why. You are going to have to text me, I'm out of here." Before her hand could reach the handle of the door her phone started going off. She knew it was Kat without even looking a smile came across her face as she exited the door. It was going off again as she entered the elevator. Barb started texting her back about Jim and Judy and how they were potheads and she did not want anything to do with drugs.  
When the elevator doors opened, without even looking up, she stepped out right into a man holding a cup of coffee. She quickly stuck her phone into the pocket on her jacket. All she could think of doing to keep the coffee from burning him anymore was to take hold of her scarf and try to soak up some of it. Barb was so worried about getting the coffee off of his crisp white shirt will not so white now! Until her hand touched his rock hard abs that she could feel through his soaked shirt. Her hands started to shake as she realized her other hand was on a very big muscular arm. She totally forgot what she was doing, and her eyes started drifting upward until she reached his face. On all of her trips to Rome and Italy she had seen statues of Greek gods. But what her eyes were dwelling on would not compare to this. He's wavy, short dark brown hair went very nice with his sultry dark brown eyes. His dark skin looked like he had just got a very good tan, beads of perspiration started to form on her brow as her heart began to race as his perfect lips started to form a gorgeous smile. She could also tell he was very tall because she had to look up to see him. Barb realized she had forgotten to ask him how he was as she was looking into his eyes.  
She watched as his lips as he said "I am fine the coffee was cold I was just about to throw it away.” She could not believe what she was about to say and could not stop it "You certainly are". What she said made him smile much brighter. She could not tell which was better his rugged good looks are his smell. Whatever it was she was under his spell. He put his hand on hers the one she had on his stomach. That made her start dreaming of him and her on a beach as the sun was setting. His hand was so warm and comfortable, and that she could not understand she did not even know is name. Barb wanted just to taste his lips until she felt someone touch her shoulder.  
“Ms. Benton, are you all right?"  
It was Tyler and he broke the spell that he had on her. So she pulled her hands away from him and lowered or head." Yes, Tyler, I'm fine but this young man is not I just spilled coffee all over him. She realized what she said and remembered she had not asked him if he was burnt or if he needed to go to the hospital. "I forgot – to ask you if you need an ambulance or are you burned."  
"No, I am good it was cold remember I told you I was going to throw it away."  
"Well, I ruined your suit let me give you one of my cards.” She rummaged around in her briefcase to hide her shaken hands and keep from looking at him. His voice was so sexy it was bringing her back to his face.  
Tyler spoke up "I have your cards Ms. Benton” and he handed him one."  
“Thank you, Tyler, she looked back over to the direction of the guy Just call my secretary and he will give you a check.”  
“We have to go Ms. Benton you said you did not want to be late and you know the traffic here in New York.”  
Her phone went off and she looked at it and it was Kat wanting to know why she was not answering her." Yes, I'm ready, Tyler, sorry about your suit have a good day she wanted to look at his very perfect face, but knew she would not want to look away Yes, that's right, I can't be late. So let's go, Tyler.” This man had control of her no one ever had done that to her. She could not get her feet to move.  
But Tyler spoke up again "Ms. Benton."  
She took a deep breath, which was a mistake she inhaled his cologne. So she turned quickly started for her car while text, Kat and she was almost there when she heard him say.  
"It's good to see that you keep some appointments."  
That made her stop and she wondered if she knew him and she started to turn around and asked him, but Tyler rushed her into the car. She got one last look at him when she rolled her window down and could not remember him as he went out of sight.


End file.
